


Naomi Athena

by QueenLexi3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And then Naomi is nine months old, Annabeth is six months pregnant, Architect Annabeth, Daddy Percy, F/M, Mommy Annabeth, Percabeth's Daughter, Pregnant Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy and Annabeth name their child, and one year later Percy is left alone with her while Annabeth is away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi Athena

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. I haven't really revised it so I apologize for any mistakes, though I will say I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out... Which I really needed after an epic fail earlier today. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Percy squirms under Annabeth's gray glare. He takes his hands off her stomach and crosses his arms. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Annabeth shakes her head and continues looking at him for a moment before saying, 

"Did I seriously just hear you suggest we name our daughter  _Doloris_? Absolutely not." 

Percy frowns moving to put his hands back where they were. 

"I don't see you suggesting anything, Wise Girl. But I also don't see what's wrong with Doloris." 

"It's an old lady name! She'd get made fun of at school!" 

Percy rolls his eyes. 

"She wouldn't. Besides, my name is Perseus. That's about as old as names get and I didn't get made fun of. Not because of my name, anyway." 

"We are not naming her Doloris. Or anything a grandmother would be called." 

Annabeth shakes her head, setting her hand on her stomach and rubbing a soothing circle over the top. 

"You get one more shot at this, Seaweed Brain. If you mess up this time, I'm naming all of our kids." 

Percy raises an eyebrow. 

"All of them? We're having more than one?" 

Annabeth's only response is to blush and shrug. 

"We'll see. Do you have any other name ideas?" 

Percy thinks for a long time, staring at Annabeth's stomach and getting a different idea every time he feels a kick underneath his palms. He's about to give up when it hits him. 

"Nora! Or Naomi." He grins. "Naomi Jackson. That sounds pretty bad ass if you ask me. But I guess I can't really be objective." He leans down towards Annabeth's stomach. "What do you think about that, baby? Naomi Jackson." He looks up at Annabeth when there's a series of sharp kicks with a grin. 

She rolls her eyes. 

"Well, I suppose. But I think she'll need a middle name." 

Percy shrugs. "Why?" 

Annabeth gives him a look and he sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"Fine. Naomi Sally?" He shakes his head. "No." He looks up and meets Annabeth's eyes again. "Naomi Athena?" 

Annabeth smiles a bit and she nods. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I like that." 

Percy smiles and looks back at her stomach. 

"Naomi Athena, I can't wait to meet you..." 

~~~

**One Year Later**

Percy sighs as he paces back and forth, swaying slightly as he does so. 

"Will you please go to sleep? Please?" 

Naomi does not do that. She just looks up at her father with her thumb in her mouth, head tilted slightly. 

"Please? i told your mother you were down for the night an hour ago!" 

The child just lets out a huff and sets her head on her father's shoulder, trying to get comfortable but obviously with no intentions of sleep. Percy sighs and shakes his head. 

"This is useless." He takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'll just let you lay in bed with me for a while. And if I fall asleep, you can just wake me up." He turns and leaves the nursery, going down the hall to his bedroom and stepping in. The bed is still unmade from when he woke up this morning, which is strange because Annabeth always makes it. But then he remember, sadly, that Annabeth is away for a week designing some building in Rome. Which is why he's pleading with his beloved, already spoiled daughter to go to sleep. Annaebeth is always good at getting Naomi to sleep. Percy is just good at everything else. He toes off his shoes and climbs into bed. He lays Naomi down on Annabeth's side and settles in carefully. 

"Okay, love. I'll see you in the morning, whether YOU have slept or not." 

 

The next morning he wakes up to find Naomi tucked under his chin and an arm wrapped around her and it brings a smile to his face. He slowly gets up, trying not to disturb her, and slips away into the kitchen with a large smile on his face. He walks past the couch to get to the kitchen, and he can remember sitting there and naming the baby and him saying 'I can't wait to meet you, Naomi Athena.' His smile widens and he goes about making coffee. 

When he goes back to get her when she wakes up, he grins again. "I sure am glad I got to meet you and continue to see you every day, Naomi Athena." 


End file.
